


After the Couch

by Grace Kay (Drummerchick7)



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Smut, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drummerchick7/pseuds/Grace%20Kay
Summary: I wasn't expecting my day to end like this when I rolled out of bed this morning...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, folks! This is my first time venturing into this fandom. But I just couldn't help myself. I'm almost done with a second binge of the show in as many weeks, and I'm utterly captivated - by all of it, but especially by Waverly and Nicole. So I decided to write this. It turned into a two-shot, but I'll be posting it all at the same time.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I tried to get as many details right as I could. But since I've only known the show for a couple weeks (I usually write video games that I've immersed myself in for months), I feel I don't have their voices down nearly as well as I usually do. I also don't write in the first-person much, but I was inspired by Nicole Haught.
> 
> As always, characters do not belong to me. I hope you enjoy, and, because it's me... this is definitely NSFW.

 

**Nicole**

The clock. Would not. Move. I could shut this place down at 8:00 pm, and that damn minute hand seemed to be stuck on 7:30pm. Maybe I should pull it down and check the battery… just in case. It would certainly be my luck for the battery's juice to fizzle out _now_ , of all times.

But no. Checking my phone made it clear the clock was indeed not stuck. Every second just felt like an eternity right now.

I looked back down at my paperwork. It was nonsense. No way I was going to be able to make any sense out of this. Closing the file, I got up and stowed it where it belonged, then locked the cabinet. My eyes dragged themselves back up to the clock as I turned back to my desk, very much against my will.

7:33.

 _Well. That's_ _**some** _ _movement…_

I started shutting the place down. Slowly. I shut the blinds over the windows. I shut down the computers. Much earlier than normal, I put the phones on emergency mode, to forward to the county line – if there was a local emergency, they'd get a hold of Nedley at home. (Chances were he'd then dispatch _me_ , as the rookie, but whatever.) I even locked the door. If someone showed up needing me, I could just let them in.

 _Please, God, don't let anyone show up. I do_ _**not** _ _need to slowed down by anything today._

I got to Nedley's office and froze.

The door was still open. The blinds were still shut. I could smell her… it wasn't perfume. It smelled like… her hair. It smelled like the scent that enveloped me when she shoved me down on that couch, right there under those windows.

Right there, where her coat still was.

She'd left without her coat.

I pulled out my phone and pulled up my last text with Waverly.

_Are you cold?_

It took a minute for her reply.

_No… why? _

Smiling, I snapped a picture of the coat on the couch, right where she'd left it: crumpled from using it as a pillow while she squirmed and whimpered underneath me.

_You left your jacket here._

Her next message had me snickering.

_… _

But then she followed with something that had my heart up in my throat.

_I'll come get it from your place. Meet you there._

We'd planned to meet once I could close down the Sheriff's station. But I figured, you know, maybe another few kisses and then dinner and a chat. A real date. I wasn't expecting… I mean, I was the first girl she'd kissed. Presumably, she'd never done _more…_

 _Calm down, Officer Haught, coming over to your house does not mean sex_.

_Okay, but I really want it to be sex._

That girl was a tall drink of water on a hot day. Or, right now, with winter upon us, she was a roaring fire in a wood stove and I wanted it naked and writhing beneath me and… well, the metaphor got away from me, but I knew the general idea of where it was headed.

I knew what I wanted. _That_ had never been a problem for me. It had been for Waverly for a hot minute, and understandably so. But now… I shivered, and grinned, and grabbed that coat up off the sofa. The time on my phone said 7:55pm. Close e-fucking-nough.

As I left I texted Waves back.

_On my way._

* * *

I pulled into my driveway twenty minutes later. One wouldn't think such a small town would take twenty minutes to get from one side to the other, but most of the properties weren't within the town proper. Especially the rental properties. You couldn't just walk from your front door to Shorty's. You had to drive. Really a dumb system, given how drunk people got at Shorty's. But it kept me in business issuing citations and DUIs. Shitty way to get to know the townsfolk, but what else did they expect from the sheriff's office?

I was think about buying a piece of land and making a real homesteader out of myself, but until I decided I wanted to stay for the _truly_ long haul, I rented a little cottage on the edge of town. Two bedrooms and a big yard. Smallest house on the block, nothing anyone here would want to own, not when country people got married and had big families and put them in big houses on big plots of land.

It suited me and my cat just fine, though. And it was just far enough away from the middle of town to give me a reprieve when I was off duty.

When I pulled up, I saw Waverly's jeep in the driveway, but no sign of her outside the house. A light was on inside.

"Did she…" I shook my head. The girl had balls.

The door was locked when I tried it. _She could've at least unlocked it for me._ Sifting through my keys for the right one, I let myself in.

I turned and hung my stetson by the door, calling out, "You know, you've got some _cajones_ , breaking and entering to the deputy's house."

When I turned back into the interior of the house, I stopped dead. Shit, my jaw almost dropped.

Standing in my living room was Waverly Earp, wearing nothing but a smile.

Well, almost. She had found the silk robe an ex had gifted me, expecting me to wear the damn thing. I could now see the reason why she wanted me to. It wasn't my type of thing, but… _damn_. It hung loosely off Waverly's shoulders, and she hadn't bothered to tie it, meaning it was hanging _wide_ open in front.

"Hey," she said, looking up at me with those gorgeous brown eyes that seemed to always have a hint of green or yellow in them. I never was sure. It wasn't something I could capture like that. But the look she gave me now, all shy and bashful, was entirely at odds with the brazen move of seduction I'd opened my door to. It was adorable, and it made my heart absolutely melt.

"Hey," I replied. I couldn't bring myself to reach out and touch her yet, nor could I let my eyes wander. Obviously she wanted me to look, if she did all this. But it was all so new, and she was _here_ , and it was _her_ , not her body, that I wanted. Well, that was a lie; I wanted her body, too. But it wasn't all I wanted. I liked her smile best. Her smile, and the way those eyes looked at me, all big and open and _seeing_ me. That look made me want everything else. All of her: in my arms, in my bed, in my life.

"This is too much, isn't it? God, I knew I'd screw this up. I should've waited in my car like a normal person, and-"

"Hey," I said, and finally took a step forward. Once I was moving, I couldn't seem to stop, and then I was in front of her, and I cradled her head in my hands and I kissed that woman like it might be the last thing I ever did.

Waverly was warm. Her lips were soft and malleable. She tasted like strawberries and just a hint of whiskey. Her mouth was wet and endless. Her tongue met mine tentatively, but it was great fun to tease her out and make her meet me more boldly. Like earlier, on Nedley's couch.

When I lowered my hands to her silk-clad shoulders, I found she quivered under my palms. I finally broke the kiss, pulling away just enough to give us both some air.

"You okay?" I asked.

Waves didn't say anything, but she nodded a little frantically, and then suddenly she was launching herself into my arms. If Waverly was anything, it was earnest and enthusiastic, I'd found over the months we'd gotten to know each other.

I caught her around her waist, finding her tongue plundering my mouth as she wrapped her arms desperately around my neck. I tightened my embrace, pulling her closer. I wanted her closer. I wanted more. I couldn't… I couldn't…

Waverly was a petite thing. Wynonna could probably lift her, and I was taller and sturdier than Wynonna. Loosening my grip just enough, I stooped, getting my hands under her legs and lifting.

"Oh my god!" she huffed, but her legs wrapped immediately around my waist, and she was looking down at me now with an excited smile on her face, her eyes wide with mischief.

Then her hands were almost pulling at my face, and she was kissing me, surrounding me with that scent from earlier. She was like a hot coal in my arms, burning me in a way I couldn't get enough of. I began stumbling toward the closest surface – my sectional sofa – so that I could deposit her there and use my hands to further explore, instead of supporting her weight.

"There we go," I said, setting her down as gently as I could.

"Nicole, I…"

I raised an eyebrow as I finally rid myself of my coat. "Were you gonna finish that, sweetie, or did you just not know what to do with that _tongue_ now that it's not buried in my mouth?"

"Why you little," she started, but didn't bother to finish. Instead, she reached for me as I began to stoop over her, pulling me in for another kiss by the collar. In fact, she pulled me completely on top of her, and I wished that my clothes would just melt away because I could almost-but-not-quite feel that naked little body underneath me and it was enough to drive me straight off the edge of the cliff of my sanity. Especially with her legs wrapping around my waist again. These pants were most definitely ruined for another wear…

When Waverly finally let me go, she pushed at my shoulders until I propped myself up on my elbows, panting now that I had a steady supply of air. I felt one of my buttons come undone. I glanced between us, seeing her creamy hands fumbling with my dark shirt, and then followed the natural path to two beautiful, petal-soft breasts with perfectly taught nipples pointing right up at me.

"You know," Waverly said as she worked, and I looked back up to see a grin on her face, those usually-wide eyes slanted and turned up at the corners to match her lips. "You are way too cocky for someone who is struck dumb the second she sees a pair of tits."

"Well," I said, still panting but certainly able to smile. "I wasn't exactly picturing my day to end like this when I woke up this morning."

"That makes two of us," Waves said.

"Plus… they're not just a pair of tits, Waverly."

"They're not?"

I smiled, and I saw a hint of uncertainty in her eyes. "They're _yours_. _You're_ here. And you're…"

"What?"

"Breathtaking."

I watched as her cheeks flushed completely pink. Then her eyes were on my chest. "This damn thing…" She'd gotten stuck on one of the buttons.

"Here," I said, pushing myself up. "I can do it." Instead of bothering with the buttons, I pulled the shirt up over my head. Underneath was, of course, an undershirt, but with the way Waverly's eyes flashed, I decided to not go further. Instead I let her look, and in return I finally allowed myself to take in the sight of Waverly Earp, practically naked and spread out on my couch.

I reached out to touch. Waverly was muscular, but she also had curves for days. I appreciated those curves, and I appreciated even more that she dressed to show them off, but also that it was so _casually_. She seemed most days to just throw on Daisy Dukes and an overlarge t-shirt that she tied off above her belly button. Her curves meant that, even though she was so small, her hipbones jutted out only a bit, a perfect frame for the surprisingly flaming-red triangle of hair that disappeared between her legs. _I'm a damn redhead, and I don't have the firecrotch_ , I thought as I took in that particular detail.

I moved on from there, up to her navel, tracing my fingers over sensitive skin. "That tickles," Waverly whispered, and in that moment her face transformed from tempting seductress to that silly, awkward doofus in a drenched tanktop I first met at Shorty's.

And I realized something else.

 _I can't do this here. You_ _**fuck** _ _on a couch. Sweaty, naked carnal knowledge. Teeth and tongues and raking fingernails. Waverly is new to this. I can't introduce her to the ways of lesbian sex on my cold leather couch. I can't put Waverly's naked body on the couch. My cat's asshole has more than likely touched the leather…_

I was on my feet the next second.

"Nicole?" Waverly said, looking uncertain again. "What's wrong?"

"C'mon," I said, holding out my hand. She took it, if hesitantly, and I pulled her to her feet. "We're not doing this on the couch," I said, before I stooped, got my arm under her knees, and lifted her bride-style.

She yelped again, but held on around my neck. She looked less hesitant. "Oh?" she asked, a little shaky, but the corners of her lips pulling up in excitement.

"Yeah. First-time lesbian sex definitely deserves the bed, don't you think?"

She grinned, then kissed me _hard_ , and even though it made shuffling off to my bedroom more difficult, I wouldn't have dared to break that kiss for _anything_.

For the second time in ten minutes, I deposited Waverly Earp on a reclining surface in my house. _Yep, definitely not how I thought my day would go when I got up this morning_.

"Take the boots off," Waverly demanded, before I could spread myself out on top of her again.

"Yes, ma'am," I said, smirking and mock-saluting. I liked her like this. Bossy and awkward and wide-eyed all at once. The seductress was nice, too, and I hoped that, as we got closer, I'd see a more genuine version of it. But right now, the seductress was a cover for how inexperienced she was, so if I could draw out the version of her I knew, then I considered it a victory. It meant I was making her more comfortable. And I wanted nothing more than I wanted her to be comfortable – to be _safe_ – with me.

My boots gave me a bit of fuss – why did they never give me fuss when I didn't have a naked girl in my bed, but now they did? – but finally they were off. I went ahead and disposed of my handcuffs, taser, and sidearm, as well. No reason to bring those into bed.

Yet.

 _Oh my god this is_ _**not** _ _the time to be having those thoughts, Officer Haught!_

Finally I was ready to crawl back into bed. "Wait," Waverly said.

I stopped, raising an eyebrow as I stared down at her, laid back and propped on her elbows, the silk robe still completely open and showing me all the gifts God gave her. "Not that I'm complaining about the view," I said, "but what on God's green earth are you making me wait for?"

"You're not the only one with a view," Waves said, grinning up at me in that way that she did. That way that made my heart speed up and my toes curl a little in my boots. They curled now, gripping the floorboards through my socks. "I just wanted to get a good look at you first. You know, now that I don't have to hide it."

"Well, then," I said, and looped my thumbs into my belt loops. "Don't let me stop you."

Waverly made a show of checking me out in my fatigues and tanktop, then she giggled, sat up, and reached out, hooking her hand into my belt. My heart sped up when her fingers slipped down the front of my pants, and my heart leapt right up into my throat when she gave me a yank, pulling me forward. It was a little awkward, a little sloppy, but I caught myself before I landed and hurt her.

"Sorry," she murmured, looking sheepish.

I grinned. "Waverly. Shut up."

Her teeth flashed, and she pulled me forward again by my belt. "Make me."

 _Oh_ , what a challenge! I pushed forward, kissing Waverly repeatedly, peppering her lips from as many angles as I could think of. Then I moved on. I needed to taste her skin.

"Oh, Nicole," Waverly breathed, raking her nails over my back through my shirt. I wanted the shirt gone. I wanted her hands on my skin. But could I give up this contact again so soon?

 _That's a nope, there, Officer Haught_.

I kissed my way over Waverly's jaw, then down onto her neck. I held on tight around her back, but the silk was bunching, getting in my way. I couldn't seem to find a way to hold all that skin in my hands. Which was more important? Which was I more desperate for: her skin in my hands or under my lips?

I opted to keep kissing her. I was down to her collarbone now. I had a vague destination in mind, but mostly I wanted to taste every inch of her and I had started at the top, so the natural direction to go from there was down. I latched on briefly at her collarbone, tasting the faint salt of her skin, feeling how soft and silky she was. Maybe it was my imagination. There was no way she was as soft as the silk she wore, was there? Maybe she just moisturized really well.

I'd have to ask her later. Lord knew I could use the beauty tips. I was mostly a pants and button-down kinda girl, but I knew how to rock a dress with my hair down, too. Waverly was a little femme who embraced the country in her heritage and rocked a shotgun with the best of them. We met somewhere in the middle.

 _Get back on target, Nicole. Naked girl in your arms. Tits just a few inches away._ _**Waiting** _ _for your mouth._

"Nicole, I can't… I can't…"

I released her skin with a slight _pop_ and grinned up at her. "Can't what, Waves?"

"You're lucky it's so cold out and it's appropriate turtleneck weather," she said, smacking my shoulder.

I just grinned down at the red mark I'd left and went right back to kissing my way down her body.

And there they were, those delicious breasts with those perky pink nipples. Taking a moment to finally extricate my hands from the bunches of silk at Waverly's waist, I slid one hand under that waist, enjoying the smoothness and warmth of her skin. I then slid one hand over her breast, and nearly died when Waverly closed her eyes and whimpered. She literally whimpered, a tiny little voiced exhale accompanying the biting of her lower lip.

Warm and soft. All of her was warm and soft. Except that nipple… That was hard as a rock.

I was feeling ravenous. It had been a long time since I'd been with a woman – over a year – and on top of that this was not just any woman, but _Waverly_ , and I wanted to feast upon her. But at the same time, I wanted to savor, to taste and taste and taste and never stop. I wanted to draw _such_ sounds from her, and leave her jelly-legged and unable to walk the next morning. And then I wanted to do it all over again.

Feeling the pull for both feasting and savoring, I lunged forward and drew that beautiful, delectable nipple into my mouth. It tasted no different from the rest of her skin, but I enjoyed the pebbled texture. And even more, I enjoyed the hitch of breath, the gently whispered swearing, and the tightening of Waverly's fingers in the fabric of my shirt.

I didn't last long before I was going further, however. Relinquishing my hold on each of her nipples, I lowered further, and further, until I knelt between her legs with my lips grazing the top of that thatch of red hair. Never before had I felt like I was kneeling in supplication to my goddess. But in that moment, with Waverly looking down on me, propped up on her elbows with her bottom lip between her teeth, those big eyes pleading with me while simultaneously so nervous… well. Let's just say I sure as shit felt like that now.

Should I break the tension? It was so delicious. But I saw the uncertainty in her eyes. I knew that the tension winding her body so tight was not just lust, though from the heady scent wafting over me and threatening to overpower me – and from the small little stain on the front of my pants – I knew there was a good amount of that, too. The tension was good, but… but it wasn't us. Not to this degree.

"Hey," I said, allowing my breath to whisper over her stomach.

"Oh, God… yeah?"

My heart sped up once more. Seriously, I had no idea how it could go any faster.

"You okay?"

"I… yeah, I'm good. Just…"

I lifted my head from her skin. "Just what?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Keep going."

"Waverly."

Her eyes met mine. "Yeah?"

I grinned. "I wasn't expecting a firecrotch."

I watched as Waverly's eyes widened in surprise, then shock, then amusement. She threw her head back and laughed out loud, and I knew I'd won, that I'd relieved the tension a little. But I didn't want to rid us of it completely. So I pushed her knees further apart and took a good look at what I would soon be feasting upon.

Waverly trimmed herself closely, but that was the extent of her personal grooming. Given the rarity of the red pubic hair, I couldn't say I minded. As someone had once wisely told me, pussy is just as delicious when you have to pull a few hairs out of your teeth afterwards. I really was not one to whine about personal grooming; it all worked for me – as long as the girl showered regularly. And Waverly happened to match exactly how I handled my own situation, so even was even, right?

Pink folds spread open in front of me like petals, shining with their moisture in the low light coming in from the hall. "God, you're wet," I murmured.

Waverly had stopped laughing and was back to watching me intently. I glanced up when she said, "Is… is it… okay?"

"Waverly Earp," I said, narrowing my eyes. "I have made it this far and you are asking me if it's _okay_? I've got a beautiful girl in my bed, and she just so happens to be one I've wanted since the day I saw her in Shorty's. It's fucking _fantastic_."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That's just _so_ much better than my line earlier. On the couch," she added, when I gave her a confused look.

I snickered. "What, when you said you wanted to do me?"

"Yep, that's the one." I kissed her inner thigh, rejoicing in the way Waverly hissed in her breath. "It's just that… Champ didn't like to do this when…"

"You were this wet?" I supplied. She nodded. "All right, let me get one thing straight. Er… make one thing clear." She chuckled, and I continued. "I could give a flying fuck what Champ liked. But I want to go on record as saying you deserve someone who doesn't think _your arousal_ is gross and icky."

"Well, he would get me wet with his mouth, and then-"

"Waverly."

"God, I'm sorry, you're there, I shouldn't be talking about my ex-"

"Waverly."

"I'm so stupid. I'll just-"

"Waverly!" I almost shouted, holding her knees so she didn't pull away from me just because she was embarrassed. If she really wanted away, I would stand up and _help_ her get dressed, but that's not what this was. She was shutting down and closing herself off and that was _not_ okay.

"What?"

"I'm not doing this to provide lube for me, honey," I said, as gently as I could. "I like it, I like _you_ , and if you're okay with it, I wanna see if we can't give you a toe-curling orgasm."

"Oh God I am so much more than okay with that," she breathed, and then she was sitting up and pulling my face to hers. And I was again overwhelmed with how damn good it felt to kiss this little firecracker in my arms.

"Okay, okay, enough stalling!" I laughed, and she smiled and melted my heart all over again. I remembered seeing her smile at me from her porch that morning before I was taken. It was so cherished. While I was in pain, lying in that hospital bed, the memory of that smile, the thought that this girl might like me as more than a friend, stayed with me all through the day until I was released and came home here, to a warm cat but a cold bed.

And now I had that smile right here, and my bed was warm, and I didn't hurt, and _oh goddammit why was I thinking so damn much_?!

Hooking two perfect knees over my shoulders, I pushed myself forward, pressing my tongue out and tasting heaven. Salty and sweet, musky and heady and completely overwhelming, Waverly Earp tasted like heaven and she was right here and maybe, just maybe, if I did a good job – which, you know, I've never had any complaints – she'd still be here in the morning and I'd get to keep feasting on heaven.

And that squirming! That squeal! I was already hooked, and I'd been down here for five seconds. I ran my tongue up, and she bucked. Her legs squeezed briefly around my head, then she released me and I could hear her quietly apologizing. I looked up, and there she was, still propped up on her elbows, _watching_ me. The silk robe was off her shoulders, leaving her gloriously bare.

I pulled my tongue back down. "Oh!" Waverly yelled, and then one of her hands reached for me, her fingers burying in my braid. She exerted a slight pressure, and I listened, pressing closer. "Yes, right there!" she exclaimed when my tongue pressed directly over her clit.

I set to with gusto, sucking and laving and rolling it in circles, trying to find that one thing that made Waverly squeal and lose herself and clench her thighs around my head all at once. There were a few, actually. Traveling up and down the shaft that ran under all that flesh made her gasp, sucking in her labia made her squeal, and the circling of the head made her hips buck up into my face.

But the real trick seemed to be a combination of light suction and laving quickly with the pointed tip of my tongue.

Waverly squealed, her grip in my hair tightened, and then her thighs closed over my ears, cutting off my connection to her voice. Her other hand joined the first, pulling me so close I was worried my teeth would dig into her flesh. But I kept on, barely able to breath, unable to hear, and thoroughly enjoying the view.

I knew Waverly was on the edge of cliff when she opened her eyes and looking down at me, still clutching me. "So close," I read on her lips, unable to hear as I was.

I flashed my eyes wider, the only thing I could do to acknowledge her, and redoubled my efforts. My jaw hurt and I could barely feel my tongue, but I _so_ didn't care right now. I held her under her ass – I'd told Wynonna her ass was top shelf, but Waverly's was definitely the rare stock – and nearly lifted her up off the bed. But that did the trick. Waverly seized, her thighs so tight it almost hurt – almost – and then she bucked and bucked and bucked and my only choice was to ride it out because this girl had me in a vice grip between her legs.

_Kneeling in supplication at the feet of my goddess…_

And boy did Waverly look like a goddess. Every muscle engaged, her lips moving with what words God Himself only knew – I certainly didn't – and her fingernails dug so hard in my scalp I was sure she'd leave dents.

_I'm gonna need to teach her about lesbian sex and filing your nails…_

Suddenly, Waverly let go, pushing me away. She whispered her words, but it sounded to me as though she shouted. Every sound was louder with my ears suddenly not covered by creamy white thighs.

"Okay! Okay! It's too much!" She lay back, boneless. "I don't know if I'll be able to walk in the morning."

I looked down on my prize, smiling at how swollen and pleased it looked. I gave the general area one last, light kiss – a brush of my lips only – and then crawled my way up to lie right next to her. She curled immediately into my arms, and I held her close, not sure if she'd want to kiss me immediately. She had been straight up to this point, and while I wasn't about to accuse her of being a pillow queen, pussy was an acquired taste. And if that asshat she'd been dating when we met didn't like to eat her out and get her taste all over him, then she probably wasn't used to tasting and smelling herself.

But I didn't have to worry long. I brushed back her long hair to better see her beautiful, flushed face, and she turned to me.

"Well done, Waves," I said, grinning and running my hand down over her waist and resting it on her bare hip.

"Pleased with yourself?" she breathed, still catching her breath.

"Oh, entirely. I've got you melted in my arms after what I can only imagine is a toe-curling orgasm – I couldn't see your toes."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me, Nicole."

Who was I to deny her that? I closed the few inches between us and took her lower lip into my mouth, gently sucking.

"God, that's hot," she said when we parted.

"What, exactly?"

"I can taste myself."

A shiver ran through me at the huskiness suddenly present in her voice. She started to move, spreading her fingers over my stomach, trailing her hands up over my own waist.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to walk, Earp," I teased, digging my fingers lightly into the dip of her waist.

"Oh shut up, would you?"

I chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Give me a minute, all right?" I started to get up, but she arms tightened around my waist.

"Where you goin'?"

"Eyeballs are floatin'," I answered. Her expression opened into understanding, and she let go of me.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," I said, getting up. "Just gotta take care of this. I would've when I got home, but I had a sexy naked woman in my living room."

I ran to the bathroom on watery legs. After I'd peed and cleaned up – _thoroughly_ – I stripped. Why put my clothes back on just to take them off?

I tried to make my walk back to bed seductive; I didn't wanna run back in the way I'd run away, not when revealing my own nudity for the first time. But I got no reaction. Waverly's head was on the bed. Looking more closely, I saw she'd fallen asleep. It wasn't even that late…

"Well, shit," I said, but I couldn't help a small smile. She was fucking adorable. Sighing, I covered her as gently as I could, pulled the silk robe on, and went to grab something from my fridge. I was hungry, yes, but mostly I wanted to give her the time to truly fall asleep. We could revisit _me_ in the morning, when she was rested and I had her full attention.

Twenty minutes later, my cat and myself fed, I shed the robe, pulled back the covers, and coaxed Waverly to move under them with me without waking her up too thoroughly. I fell asleep to the soft feeling of having her skin against mine in the dark. It didn't do a whole lot for the simmering liquid of my arousal, but it sure beat going to bed alone yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Waverly**

I woke up to a warm weight on my stomach. Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was a black and white tuxedo cat rolled over onto her side.

_I don't have a cat. Wait, did Wynonna get drunk and bring home a cat?! That would literally be the best thing she's ever done drunk! I might actually_ _**encourage** _ _her to drink if she started doing that kinda stuff._

As exciting as the prospect was, however, it was superseded by the fact that I mega had to pee, and the cat was draped over my lower abdomen. I pushed the cat away as gently as I could and sat up.

And realized I was not in my own room. Light filtered in through gauzy curtains, showing me tones of blue and brown. Then the rest of my brain kicked in, and I realized that there was a warm, living, breathing woman next to me, her arm now in my lap.

Slowly, so slowly, I turned my head, memories filtering through in no particular order. Nicole pissed off that I wasn't telling her what was going on right before I kissed her; Nicole's face buried between my legs; my own brazenness when I snuck in through the window of Nicole's house, stripped naked, and then found that silk robe. And there she was, hair coming out of her braid, eyes closed and lips just barely parted in sleep.

"Holy cow," I whispered, eyes arrested by her bare skin, by her breasts, just _laying_ there for me to see. She was naked. _I_ was naked. I couldn't…

I still had to pee. Right. I managed to sneak out of bed, and then I had to hunt down the bathroom. Where was it? This place only had two bedrooms, the bathroom shouldn't be so damn hard to find.

Oh. Right off Nicole's bedroom. Right. When I was done, I found Nicole's clothes on the floor. I smiled at the unceremonious pile, then let my eyes wander a little more. I found her hairbrush, and before I could think of how weird it would be, I picked it up and smelled it. Yep, smelled just like her. Setting it back down, I opened her medicine cabinet. There was a respectable amount of decent-quality makeup in there – wasn't expecting that – as well as bottles of creams and actual medicine, all mixed together. Everywhere there was not a bottle of something, there were bobby pins piled high.

 _So that's how her hair stays in that perfect, under-turned braid_.

I really should've known that.

I closed the medicine cabinet and turned back to Nicole's clothes. I was starting to get really cold, and I wasn't sure about diving back into bed. Should I wake her up? What came next? The thought of what might come next had my heart poundin'. Where were my clothes, anyway? How could I not remember where I'd put them? I guess I was a little preoccupied when I stripped, but still! Eyeing Nicole's clothes again, I finally grabbed up her undershirt – _God, it smells like being in her arms_ – and then edged out of the room as quietly as I could.

To an empty bedroom.

"What the…"

Nicole was no longer in the bed. How'd she leave without me noticing? And where'd she go?

"Wow."

I turned to the doorway to find Nicole, completely naked and leaning against the doorjamb. One arm was up above her head, and she had that smile, with that dimple, that set my heart aflutter. I smiled in return. I always did. I couldn't help it. She… _did_ something to me. I'd never been quite this nervous about someone before. Maybe 'cuz she was a girl? Guys were so easy to figure out, or maybe I just chose easy ones. But Nicole… Nicole was still a mystery to me.

But I liked mysteries. I liked unraveling them.

"You left the bed," I said. _Great start at unraveling that mystery, Waverly_.

Nicole grinned. "So did you."

"Yeah, but _I_ had to pee." Once again with the winning dialogue. "What's your excuse?" I added. Yeah, still pretty lame.

"You woke up the cat, and she came back demanding I feed her. Woke up all the way when I noticed you weren't in bed with me anymore." Her smile wavered. "Scared me."

"Sorry." I looked around, trying desperately not to stare, but my eyes kept finding their way back to Nicole. She'd taken out her hair, and it spilled in wavy strands down her back and over her shoulders. Her breasts were just _there_ , the nipples pink and pointed and _staring_ at me. Nicole was tall, her figure long and lanky, and yet she had a hint of feminine curves that I found utterly fascinating. She was so different from what I was used to. And I hadn't had a chance to really explore yet.

"You don't seem sorry," Nicole said, diverting me from my train of thought. "For scaring me," she clarified. She wasn't grinning anymore, and as I watched, she lowered her hand and crossed her arms in front of her. Much less flirty, more defensive. Crap.

"Why…"

"What?" Yep. Nicole was definitely on the defense.

"Why were you scared?" I asked. Did she think something had happened to me? Lord knew enough crazy stuff had gone on the past few months. Ever since Wynonna's birthday.

Nicole knit her brows. "I thought you'd run off, honey."

"Oh…" Honestly I was relieved. A _normal_ reason. I didn't want her to think I was gonna run, but still. This… a degree of normalcy was nice.

Nicole uncrossed her arms and came close, reaching out for my hand. "I'm freezin'. Why don't we put some-"

Whatever she might've said, I didn't let her finish, instead pushing myself forward. Nicole tasted of sleep and fresh water and morning breath and something indefinable that I would definitely need to perform more field-testing to decide what it was. Her lips were a little chapped, but I kinda liked the rough feel against my own. I suddenly needed to consume her.

All of her.

Arms wrapped around the taller – much taller – woman, I steered her back toward the bed, shaking my head and plunging my tongue in her mouth when she began to protest. I didn't know what came over me, but I no longer felt like the lamb with the wolf circling. I was the wolf, and Nicole was the lamb, and I was closing in on my prey.

_Jesus, Waverly, a bit dramatic. And violent._

Maybe I wasn't a wolf. Nicole definitely wasn't a lamb. Maybe I was dying of thirst and she was an oasis. I didn't really know the proper metaphor to use, but it was somewhere in there. I _needed_ Nicole.

I'd never needed to consume someone like this before. I liked it.

Nicole seemed to like it, too, given the grin she gave me when I pushed her down onto her bed. I stared down at her, taking in the dark hair disappearing between her legs, the dark pink skin of her nipples, the way her belly button wasn't quite an innie or an outie. I needed my hands everywhere. I needed my _mouth_ everywhere.

"Hey Waverly. You gonna keep staring, or what?"

I narrowed my eyes in a mock-glower. "Really? Can you stop running your cocky mouth for one second?"

Another raised eyebrow. "Why don't you make me?"

If it wasn't so damn sexy, with her red hair splayed out over her shoulders, I would've rolled my eyes. But as it was, I joined her, spreading myself out on top of her. I almost lost it when I felt so much of her skin. Sure, I had her shirt on, but my arms and legs were uncovered, which gave me so much more than the night before had.

But after a good few minutes of straddling her hips and kissing her, it became clear to me that I had exactly zero clue what I was doing. I'd done this before! I mean, women weren't _that_ different from men, and I'd kinda mastered _that_. So what was the problem? I just… it wasn't' obvious. I needed…

 _Crap. This is what that article meant about being a more active participant_ , I thought, remembering something I'd read online during my stupid research about how to be with a woman.

"Waves?" Nicole panted, pulling away from me. "What's up?"

I felt my face immediately flush hot, but there was no way around it. "I… don't really know what comes next," I admitted, avoiding Nicole's eyes.

She gave a soft chuckle, and then I felt her finger under my chin. "Hey. Look at me, baby."

A pleasant shiver ran down my spine at the term of endearment. Somehow it was different, better, more personal, than the others she'd used. Or maybe it was because _Nicole_ used it.

"God, I know, I'm an idiot. I'm here. We're doing this. But I'm used to…"

"A different arrangement?"

I laughed, and shook my head. "I read that you have to be more… _active_ during this, but I don't know how to do that." I paused, and met her eyes. "I'm used to knowing what I'm doing."

"Well," Nicole said, and her fingers danced along the edge of the shirt I wore. "Let's start with getting rid of this."

I nodded, and sat up, pulling the shirt over my head. When I looked back down, she was splayed out before me, her hands on my stomach and hips, her brown eyes smiling up at me.

"Now come here," she said. I acquiesced, lowering myself until I was supporting my weight with my elbows on either side of her. My wrist had been declared healed a week before, but I was still used to favoring it. "Tell me what you like."

"I…" I bit my lip. Her brown eyes were wide and earnest, despite the ever-present grin within them. "I liked what you did last night."

"Specifically?"

God, she was gonna make me say it. "You… your m- your mouth."

Nicole grinned. "I gathered that much." She gave me a wink. "All right. What else?" Her hands started running up and down my back, cupping my ass when she reached it, but then going right back to trail up to the nape of my neck. I was quickly becoming addicted to the feeling of her fingertips on my scalp, buried in my hair.

"I… like it when you kiss my neck. I liked how you… you…"

"Close your eyes if you can't say it, baby."

I did, and it instantly became easier. "I like your mouth. I like the way you kiss me. I like what you're doing right now. I- oh! I like your hands on my- on _everything_."

"Show me."

My eyes slammed open. "What?"

"Show me what you like. I'll let you know what works and what doesn't. Pretend like I'm you, and you're me. It'll help you get into a more active role, I promise."

Looking into her eyes a second, I nodded, and then I kissed her. I thought about how I liked her to kiss me, and I kissed her that way, teasing her tongue into my mouth and sucking lightly on it. I cradled her face with one hand as we kissed. I moved my legs so one was in between both of hers, and she immediately started grinding into me.

 _God, she's so wet. That's so hot!_ What should I call it? Her pussy? No. Crotch? Definitely not. I'd read some erotica. They talked about folds and centers, the apex of a woman's legs, and on one occasion, the author came right out and said _labia_. It all felt too raunchy, too euphemistic, or too clinical. What in the hell was the female equivalent of the word _cock_?

Whatever I wanted to call it, I loved the feeling. It was intoxicating. I wanted more. And so, it was obvious, did Nicole. I bore down with one leg, and she gasped and whimpered into my mouth. Her eyes shot open, giving me a pleading look. My heart pounded up into my throat, but I forced myself to continue.

Grinding my leg between Nicole's legs, I kissed down her jaw, onto her throat.

"Use your teeth," she gasped, and I thought I might come again right then and there. I did oblige, though, opening my mouth and taking the delicate skin of her throat between my teeth, nipping my way down to her collar bone.

"Waverly, I'm gonna… I'm gonna…"

"Oh my God," I gasped, and then her legs clamped down around my knee, and her hands clasped tightly around my ass, and she threw her head back and cried out into the crisp morning air.

It was incredible. All of her muscles seemed to seize, and yet we rolled like a wave together, a pulse that began where our legs were entwined. I tried to move to kiss her again, but between our height difference and her head thrown back, that would not be happening, so I settled on watching her and whispering encouragements.

"God, Nicole, yes! This is so hot! Come for me!" After only a moment's hesitation, I added, "Baby, please."

And then my leg was released, and Nicole relaxed, letting go of her vice grip on my ass. Giving me a small swat, she winked, and grinned, and then we were both laughing like idiots. How could I have ever been afraid of this? In the abstract it was scary. But now… it was just _Nicole_. And making her feel so good might have been the single greatest thing I'd ever done in bed. I wished I'd done it sooner.

"How'd I do?" I asked, not able to muster the energy to chide myself for being so awkward this time.

Nicole laughed, and pulled me up to kiss her. "You're a natural," she said with a chuckle when I pulled away.

I grinned. "You came so fast?"

"Well, that tends to happen when you've been turned on since four o'clock the night before," Nicole quipped, and I couldn't help but blush. Four was when I'd tackled her to Nedley's couch and we'd made out for ten sweaty minutes before finally composing ourselves and promising to meet for drinks after Nicole got off work. I'd been turned on then, too, but I'd also been freaking the fuck out. And then I had an orgasm before passing out the night before.

But not Nicole. She's been turned on for more than twelve hours straight. "Sorry," I said, for what felt like the fifth time since that first kiss.

"I am _not_ complaining," she said. "Just… don't expect it to be so easy next time."

"Next time?"

She caressed my cheek a moment before smiling and kissing my forehead. "If you'll have me. I'd… like to keep seeing you. You know… _date_ you."

I smiled, feeling like a little girl whose crush liked her back. "Hell yes!"

She laughed, and kissed me, and then rolled me off of her. "Now," she said, "I've got the day off. Why don't you call in sick to Shorty's, and I'll start making us some pancakes."

"Pancakes?"

"Yeah. Gotta fuel up. I've got more plans for you." She eyed me after pulling on the shirt she'd pulled off of me not ten minutes before. "Gotta teach you all about filing your nails."

 _Nails?_ I examined my manicure. _Oh. These would shred the inside of…_

Despite the horror show I'd just envisioned, a pleasant shiver ran down my spine at the thought of getting to explore further, and I eagerly followed Nicole out of bed. Now to find my phone and let Gus know I would most definitely _not_ be in that night. And I wouldn't even tell her I was sick. She _did_ tell me to keep being honest, right?

I watched Nicole's back as she walked into her kitchen. _Well… maybe I won't tell her just yet. I wanna keep this to myself for a little bit…_


End file.
